1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording medium with a photo and an information recording method. More particularly, the invention relates to an information recording medium recording personal identifying information such as a driver's license, an identification card, a passport, an ID card, or a credit card, and an information recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information recording media recording personal identifying information such as characters as well as a personal photo-portrait image have conventionally been used as information recording media identifying a person such as a driver's license, an identification card, a passport, an ID card and credit cards.
An information recording medium as described above has generally been formed by thermal-transfer-recording thermo-melting or thermo-sublimating ink on the basis of recorded information such as characters and photos on the surface of a plastic or paper substrate. For the purpose of preventing alteration by a third party or wear of the recording portion, various security records have been made on the information recording medium. Prevention of alteration or wear of the record has been accomplished, for example, by first recording character information and a photo with the thermo-melting ink or the thermo-sublimating ink, and then, conducting lap-recording with transparent ink or lamination with a transparent film sheet on the recorded image.
The conventional information recording medium has not been suitable for preventing alteration of the record particularly the photo-portrait image.
The present invention was developed in view of these problems, and has an object to provide an information recording medium which does not permit confirmation of an image because it is colorless and transparent within the visible region, but permits confirmation of the same photo-portrait image as the photo-portrait image formed with coloring ink by irradiating ultraviolet rays or infrared rays, and an information recording method.